Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap S3 Ep1
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: A haunted tourist attraction holds more than just rumors.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the new character you can read the previous episodes. _Welcome to Season 3!! To celebrate the new season will be an original piece before moving into the first episode.._

Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

He tapped on the wheel of the Impala while Zep's _Stairway to Heaven_ blared through the speakers. _Highway to Hell would be more appropriate_. But hey, he couldn't control what was on the radio. The smell from the fast food bags wasn't exactly enticing to him; Kayla had cooked for them the last four days in a row and he couldn't take it anymore. The food was great, but he felt like it was a last rites kind of deal. Like she thought she owed it to him given the circumstances and _that_ he couldn't take.

The song was still playing when he pulled into a space at the motel so he sat and listened to the rest of it before switching off the engine. Such a great song. He snatched the food up and went into the room; Sam and Kayla were sitting at the kitchen table playing cards. _Screw suburbia._ This was damn near normal to him; his brother, his girl, a crappy hotel room with crappy food and a game of cards. Who needed to mow the lawn?

"Hey, hot game of poker eh?" Dean glanced over Kayla's shoulder; she had a terrible hand. And one too many cards.

"Actually we're playing Go Fish, with a psychic twist." She commented. So much for normal.

Sam smirked. "You're such a dork."

"The card already!"

"Two."

"Yep." She handed him the card and leaned over to kiss Dean as he opened his cheeseburger. "He's gotten all of them right so far, seven in a row."

So his brother was psychic, he could still count for normal right? Normal-ish.

"So tell me," Dean took a swallow of his drink. "How far does this thing go? Can you read my mind?"

"I'm not sure I would want to."

Kayla laughed, Dean smirked in response. "But you can read her mind."

"If I'm really focused, I can pick up on the actual thoughts, I can hear the words in my head. But I can always pick up on the emotions, sometimes yours too."

"Yeah, the voodoo emotions thing. Creepy. Kayla can do that too with you." Off his look, he glanced to Kayla. "Dude she felt you die."

She felt Sam's questioning eyes on her and fidgeted with her cards. "That only happened the one time. I think you were projecting."

"You felt me die?"

"It wasn't fun either, don't do it again."

"I'll work on that. So about our next job…" _Hickory Hill-_he heard the thought in Kayla's mind. "That's so stupid."

"You're stupid."

"_That_ was stupid."

She put down her cards and slid a burger in front of her. "I want to go to the Old Slave House in Illinois."

Dean nodded; it sounded vaguely familiar. "Yeah it's supposed to be the most haunted place in Illinois right? Hickory Hill. We should totally go."

"Why?" Sam grimaced at the idea of a tourist hotspot. It was such a joke.

"I always wanted to do America's most haunted places. Hoax or not man you still gotta check it out."

He sighed internally-_he always wanted to._ With the deal he just made, the deal he made for _him_, he couldn't really deny him. So what if it was a bust? "Yeah alright."


	2. Chapter 2

The nearest motel to Junction, Illinois was fourteen miles away. Talk about your hole in the wall. The nearest sheriff's department was only five miles away, making it the first stop on the job. They thought they had seen some small town sheriffs before but this took the cake. This guy had good-ol' boy written all over him.

Sheriff Richard Duncan leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the desk. "Why do you wanna know about the Crenshaw House?"

Kayla answered enthusiastically. "We're part of the Friends of the Old Slave House and I'm doing research on…"

"Ah Christ." The man groaned. "You're always doing research and writing those damn articles. The state has no interest in that horror show."

"The _state_ doesn't, but I know a private investor that does. Big time horror show buff."

"And think of all the revenue it would bring in if they opened the place back up. In the 1940s they already hit a record three hundred visitors in one day." Sam added; he couldn't believe Dean made him go in on this one. They should have played rock paper scissors. "Now people from all over the country know about it and have better means of getting there."

"You say that like it's a good thing."

"The county could use the money." Kayla noted with a quick glance around the "office".

Sheriff Duncan caught her hint and gave them a long frown. "So what exactly do you need?"

"We'd like to get inside the house. The investor is very adamant about photos of the attic."

He looked Kayla over and then looked at Sam. "No one's been inside that house except the caretaker in ten years."

"Can we speak with the caretaker? Does he live at the house or just do the upkeep?" She ignored the fact he seemed to be done with her.

Sam paused. "Why don't you go call him and find out how much he's willing to pay for the property?"

She sighed quietly and got up; this guy was going to be more comfortable making deals with Sam. _If you flirt with him you might get a private tour._

_Shut up._

"I heard that!" She spun around at the door, surprised. Then she remembered where she was. "I heard that…John Crenshaw actually bred his own slaves. Is that true?"

"That's what they say. Rumor has it one slave alone, a stud he called him, put out three hundred kids."

"Damn. Well, I'll go make that phone call."


	3. Chapter 3

There was one car parked outside the house when they got there, presumably the caretakers. The sheriff had given Sam his card to present to prove it was ok for them to be there. Back in the day the place had been called the Crenshaw Mansion, for its time period it was fairly large. A two story home painted dark red with white trimmings; it was built to impress. There were six pillars on each level trailing the porch on the ground level and the balcony on the second. It didn't look decades old.

Dean nudged her as they got closer to the house and she looked at the EMF reader; it was lightly shifting back and forth, nothing huge but it was moving and they weren't even inside yet. He got that excited grin on his face and showed Sammy. "See? What'd I tell ya?"

Sam rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. An older man peered out the window before coming to greet them.

"Museum's closed."

"Yes sir, I was told to give this to you." Sam handed him the card. He watched him flip it over in his hand. "We just wanted to take a look around, maybe snap some pictures?"

"Sure sure, why not? I don't have anything better to do."

The three of them went inside and the EMF quieted a bit. Kayla took random pictures of nothing until the caretaker got bored and went outside to mow the lawn. As soon as the door shut the three of them went upstairs, past the second level and straight to the attic.

That's when Dean's reader shot up again. In the attic was a narrow hallway lined with rooms, six on each side. Each room was smaller than a horse's stall and only furnished a single cot and an anchor on the floor. This is where everything happened. This is where he had his slaves raped, beaten, and stripped of their children while they were crammed into inhuman cells, chained to the floor.

"Disgusting." Kayla went into one of the rooms and shivered slightly just thinking about what went on.

"Crenshaw ran one of the stations of the Reverse Underground Railroad, mostly from this house." Sam filled them in on some of the history. "Not only would he breed his own slaves to later sell, he caught escaped slaves and kidnapped free African Americans from the north and shipped them down into the south. On top of that he was a huge mogul in the crude salt industry. The guy was rich."

"How rich was he?" Dean snickered.

"He was so rich one year he paid one-seventh of all the taxes collected in Illinois."

"Damn. That is rich."

They all felt the temperature drop and instinctively moved together. At first it was barely audible, but became more distinct as it got louder. Soft crying and whimpering from the rooms, the noises were brought together by incoherent whispering. It continued getting louder and they looked around the room for spirits but saw nothing. The whispering stopped. The attic was silent.

Sam glanced around. "Well, something's here. With what happened it's probably a bunch of spirits that need to be put to rest." He didn't think the caretaker would be all too fond of an exorcism right now. They'd have to come back tonight.

Dean led the way out the front door. As he got to the threshold he stopped.

"What's wrong?"

He was listening. "You hear anything? Like a lawnmower?"

She glanced out the window, everything was quiet.

He stepped onto the porch and scanned the yard, his eyes came to rest on a figure hanging from a tree. The caretaker. At least he wouldn't get pegged for this one…Sam and Kayla were at the sheriffs department. They approached the body and he wished he hadn't; the guy's entrails hung out from his gut and were splayed in front of him on the ground. Nasty. Dean checked his watch; two hours until sunset. Someone would be here by then, someone would come looking for the caretaker and then the cops would show. They're not going to be able to touch this until tomorrow night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do it again."

Sam flipped the channel on the TV. "I told you, I don't know how I did it, I don't know why you heard me."

"You projected it."

"On accident."

"Would you guys stop practicing Sam's psychicness already?" Dean stretched out on his stomach across the bed and Kayla moved over to make room for him.

She shrugged and flipped to the next page of the book. "If they entertained so much, didn't anyone hear the people in the attic? How did they keep it hidden for so long?"

"I think people did know but they kept quiet about it. The Crenshaw's were important in the area, no one was going to go against them." He pulled his laptop next to him and clicked through the police database.

"So you think Crenshaw offed the caretaker? After all this time?"

"Maybe he was pissed that he let us in." He found what he was looking for; missing persons. They were few and far between, not to mention they scanned about fifty square miles. No doubt the authorities hadn't made any links to them. Sam was fairly sure the twenty three were linked; all African Americans between twenty and thirty years old.

Kayla had been absently running her nails along the backside of Dean's neck and she noticed that he'd gotten still; the way he did when he tried not to react to something in front of Sam. She smiled slightly.

"Ok, so, right." Sam stood and closed his laptop. "Hey I blocked that out. I heard it, but I didn't want to and it stopped." Dean looked at him. "Right, I'm going to drive around, I'll bring back food. I'm just saying."

Kayla laughed. "Bye Sam."

Dean watched the door shut and turned to her with a smirk. "Great minds must think alike."

He pushed her book onto the floor and motioned her to him; there would be nothing taken for granted anymore. Sammy was going to try his hardest and he knew that but when it came down to it, he wasn't getting out of this deal. If he did, or if he even tried, Sam was a goner and he wouldn't let that happen. Not again. Dean was going to the pit, but until then every moment would be like his last.


	5. Chapter 5

The following evening the place looked as they figured it would; crime scene tape, boarded up doors and windows, police cruiser parked out front. All things you'd typically see when someone was found dead. The cop was sleeping in his squad car so that would make things significantly easier. As they neared the house, the sound of oncoming hoof beats stopped them.

Kayla took a step back when she saw one in the corner of a field. A man on horseback, no, a ghost on horseback. They faded in and out before coming straight at them with the accompaniment of four others.

"Night Riders." Sam breathed.

"What the hell are night riders?" He wasn't comfortable with huge ghost horses.

"Night Riders were the bounty hunters for the Reverse Underground Railroad. They kidnapped people to be sent down south. Crenshaw kept a few on his payroll."

They weren't stopping to chat. The three of them ran the rest of the way to the house; Dean avoided the boarded door altogether and broke a window for them to climb through. "I guess they don't like visitors."

The crying they'd heard earlier was different now. There was only one voice coming from the attic; a heavy sobbing that sounded like a woman.

Kayla exchanged looks with Dean. "I'm not a big fan of going back into the attic. I'd much rather go out to the cemetery and burn the bodies."

"Where there's a little issue getting in the back with freakin bounty hunters riding around."

A long wail drifted down the staircase. "What if it's not a ghost? What if someone's up there?" Off his look she swallowed hard. "Fine, I'll go first."

Wanting to get it over with quickly, she jogged up the two flights of stairs to the attic. When she pushed the door open there was nothing to see, but the crying was coming from one of the cells.

"Hello?"

"_Don't take her! Please!"_

She glanced back to Dean before moving forward; a faint light was coming from one of the doors. Before they could get to it a woman came huffing out of the room carrying a baby; the ghost of Crenshaw's wife, Francine Crenshaw.

"Too many girls too many girls! Have to keep throwing them out!" She looked up and saw them. "Who are you? No one's allowed up here!" A demonic growl rose in her throat and she dropped the baby to reach for a weapon, it disappeared before hitting the floor.

Dean pushed to the front now, he could handle her. He took a swing with his iron rod while Kayla went past her to the room. A woman lay on a cot that was covered in blood with the rest of the room from giving birth. She was sobbing hysterically.

"Don't take another one, God don't take another one…"

Kayla reached for her but as she did, she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry." Then she disappeared. What the hell was going on? The small cell looked clean and neat as it did before, with only a lit lantern on the floor to prove something was there. As she turned to leave she heard a metallic 'clink' and stopped. "Dean?" She took another step forward but her foot didn't come with her. She was chained to the floor. "Dean!"

A shadowy figure drifted in front of the door and moments later Dean was there. "What the hell?"

"Dean there's someone else here. He went…"

Too late. He went flying back in a cloud of black smoke. John Crenshaw stood in front of him. Suddenly the crying came back, series of wails and cries echoed through the attic.

Kayla could see them now, the slaves in the cells, bloodied and beaten waiting for the next horror to come around. They were chained to the floor as she was. They weren't angry spirits, they were being kept by Crenshaw even in death. This guy definitely had to go.

Dean pulled out his gun, salt rounds would have to do. "Sam get to the cemetery."

"What about the riders?"

"Start horse whispering man go burn the bodies!" He fired a round into Crenshaw and he disappeared, only to be replaced by Mrs. Crenshaw.

Sam jumped down the stairs and nearly ran over the cop trying to get up them.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Officer I'm sorry, it's kind of an emergency." He pushed past him and found a window in the kitchen facing the back field; the cemetery was just over the hill. The cop grabbed him by the shoulder and he grabbed his arm. "Listen to me! We have to get rid of these guys. Look out the window, you see them?"

The cop took a quick glance them backtracked to stare. "Is someone riding horses out there?"

"Come on." He busted the window and hopped out, snatching up the shovels they'd left the day before from under the porch before booking it to the cemetery.


	6. Chapter 6

Upstairs, Kayla was desperately trying to figure a way out of the anklet. Another ghost of a slave, a man, kept coming into the cell and Dean was having a hard time fighting off all three of them. While the husband and wife went at him, the third spirit went after her with a whip. It must be Crenshaw's "stud" slave. He had been allowed free reign of the attic. She held her arm up against the whip and cried out as it hit her forearm. Damn that stung. Only one hit and she could feel the blood trickling down.

Dean got up close and personal with Crenshaw and saw the pendent around his neck. "Man you are about to be in a world of hurt." He ripped it off of him and stomped it to the ground, smashing the small stone.

The man with the whip stopped when he heard the noise and actually looked afraid. He turned around, giving Kayla a view of the cells across from her. The slaves were free, the anklets had disappeared. They were gonna be pissed.

Dean peered his head in and saw the blood, his smirk faded into concern. "You ok?"

"I'm super." She rubbed the red marks on her ankle where the chain had been and they both turned to the sound of struggle. "We should go help Sam."

By the time they got to the cemetery, John Crenshaw's remains were already burning and Sam was digging in the second grave. Kayla helped him dig while Dean helped the officer shot at the Night Riders. They were apparently still loyal to Mr. Crenshaw.

When the coffin was opened Sam quickly doused it and set it aflame. "Took you guys long enough. If you think that wussy little cut on your arm gives you an excuse you're wrong."

Kayla laughed. "I'm sorry." The Night Riders disappeared with the flames. "Speaking of taking too long, shouldn't you be sending all those slave spirits to the great beyond?"

Dean smirked. "Welcome to Crossing Over with Sam Winchester."

He rolled his eyes and headed back for the house.


	7. Chapter 7

That night in the room Kayla was quick to fall asleep. Dean sat and watched her for a long time, wondering if he really should focus on her for the next year. He wanted to, he desperately wanted to because it could be his last chance. Of course that was selfish. Looking at it from another standpoint, if he showed her the kind of affection he wanted to it would only make things harder on her when his contract came due. He'd be bringing her close just to end it and he wouldn't do that do her. Nope, it was time to switch gears. He had to get them prepared.

Sam came out of the bathroom and rubbed a towel across his hair. He hid the smile when he saw the way Dean looked at her while she slept; he had really fallen for her.

"You ok?"

He looked at Sam, alive, healthy. The reason he did all this and it was worth it, he'd brought his brother back safe. "I'm fine, just waiting for the shower so I can get some sleep. You done princess?"

Sam smiled and shook his head. "All yours."

_Author's Note: I've thought about not doing The Magnificent Seven. This is the episode where the guys face off against the seven deadly sins and is also the introduction of Ruby. If I skip the episode the events will still be assumed to have taken place, as I did with The Usual Suspects. Thoughts? _


End file.
